Strongman
by scottsman
Summary: after Danielle runs away from the Masque, she is found unconscious and face down In the mud by a mysterious childhood friend. while Danielle lies In a Coma. her old friend starts to investigate the mystery and intrigue that surrounds the true identity and lineage of this mysterious servant girl.
1. Chapter 1

_Here is the first chapter of the original storyline I thought of before I used Asa in THE HIDDEN. I still don't know which one I like better so I thought I go ahead and as the old saying goes 'run this up the flagpole and see if anybody salutes it.' Or in this case Reviews it. Here goes:_

1

Eight year old Danielle De Barbarac was wandering down the side of a hill near the manor. She approached the mysterious old Cave in the side of the hill. It had a wide entrance and Danielle like to play there. She had a lot on her mind this day what with expecting her father back any day now with his new wife. She wondered what it would be like to finally have a mother and sisters.

She was suddenly jarred out of her thoughts by a most unusual sight. A huge boulder with legs under it came walking up the trail from the river bed. It was at this point that Danielle noticed what appeared to be a fort made of huge stones sitting in the wide mouthed entrance of the old cave there on the hillside.

The boulder was easily deposited on top of the other and it was then that Danielle saw the owner of the legs was a tall handsome brown haired boy about her own age. When he turned and saw her standing there is face went pale.

"How did, you do that," asked Danielle, blurting out the first thing that popped into her mouth, "where does your strength come from?!"

The boy winced a little and looked around nervously as if he was thinking about running. Finally though his shoulders sagged and he spoke.

"I really don't know," he said, "I was born with it. and I'm supposed to keep it a secret."

"Don't worry," said Danielle, "I won't tell.'"

The boy let out a big sigh of relief.

"Thanks," he said, "By the way my name is Asa Steele."

"Danielle de Barbarac," said Danielle.

After that the two became good friends. They played together there for a few more days then Danielle's father died and everything changed.

TEN YEARS LATER….

A ornate carriage bounced along the road toward Hauteford that evening. Duke Michael, Duchess Amelia Le Valle and their godson, whom they had raised since the death his parents when he was 4, were on their way to the royal Masque. Their godson was a handsome boy about Danielle's age with brown hair and blue eyes a quick wit and a ready smile. The Duke was King Francis's Cousin and one of the few people who wasn't afraid to tell the king off when he was being thickheaded.

At this point the boy was gazing out of the Carriage window looking at nothing in particular.

"What are you thinking about, Asa," asked his mother

"Oh nothing Mother Em," he said, "I'm not entirely looking forward to this so called Masque." The Duke chuckled,

"He's just worried that Lady Corinne is going to be there, Em."

"Ugh," groaned Asa, "even one hour with that woman is enough to drive anybody crazy, she's vane, selfish, has a voice like a bent tin whistle, the laugh to match and she can't get it through her thick skull that I'm not interested in her."

"Well you seemed to manage last time." Said Amelia

"Only because I was able to lose her in the hedge maze thanks to that hidden door Laurent showed me." Replied Asa. suddenly there was a clap of thunder and the skies opened up. Within minutes the roads were a mud hole. Asa looked out the window again.

"Lousy weather for a party," he muttered suddenly something laying on the road up ahead caught his attention. As soon as the carriage got a little closer he could see that it was a person with long red hair.

The memory of a childhood friend suddenly shot to the front of his mind.

"LaRoche," he cried out , "Stop the Carriage!"

The driver immediately reigned in the horses.

"What on earth is wrong, Boy," said Duke Michael

"There's someone lying in the middle of the road." Said Asa Jumping out of the coach. Ignoring the still pouring rain he raced to the side of the prostrate form and found it to be a young woman in what he was sure had once been a very nice gown.

She was lying face down in the mud with a gash and a bruise on her shoulder. When he turned her over she coughed and sputtered a little. She was alive. Asa picked her up and carried her back to the carriage. He climbed back inside and laid the girl on the seat next to him with her head in his lap. He began to wash the remaining mud off her face.

"She looks like she's been hit by at least a couple of carriages, the poor thing," said the Duchess, "we must summon a physician and try to find out who she is."

When Asa saw the face under that mud he stopped short and let out a small gasp.

"I know who she is!" he cried.

"What, who," said Duke Michael

"This is my childhood friend Danielle De Barbarac!"

"The little girl you used to play with all those years ago?"

Asa nodded.

"I'm sure of it," he said, "But how did she come to be laying face down in the mud on the road to Hauteford?!"

"LaRoche," Called out the Duke, "Forget about the Masque turn this buggy around and take us back to the Chateau!"

"Yes sir," came the Reply

An hour later they were all back at the Chateau. Danielle was still in the bed unconscious but dry. Asa had dried off too and now he and his god parents were all standing around waiting anxiously as the Doctor examined Danielle.

Finally after a few minutes he straightened up.

"The most major injury she has is the blow to the head she took that knocked her out. The rest of the injuries are minor," said the Doctor.

"When will she wake up?" asked Asa

"Impossible to tell," replied the Doctor, "It could be anywhere from a few minutes to a few days, considering the severity of the head injury she sustained. Just keep her warm and comfortable."

"Strange business," said Asa, a few minutes later as we watch the doctor scurry to the Carriage that would take him back to the palace, "A girl I know to be the daughter of a Baron, is found face down in the mud in a torn gown with a shoe missing. And now all those whip marks on her back that look like they could have been healing for more than a day and all those right on top of all the others that are almost white with age."

"I doesn't seem to add up, does it?" said the Duke coming to stand by Asa. They stood together in companionable silence watch the rain fall. As the rain subsided Asa spoke,

"First thing in the morning I'm going to pay a visit to the royal archives, maybe they can shed some light on this subject."

The Next day found Asa pouring through the registry of nobles looking for the name De Barbarac. Finally he found it.

"That's strange," he said to himself, "It says here that Baron Auguste de Barbarac and his daughter died ten years ago!"

"That's only a half truth! Danielle's alive and should be listed here as Baroness De Barbarac at least! Why is someone trying to cover up Danielle De Barbarac's true identity?"

Asa was so lost in his own thoughts and his conversation with himself that he didn't notice a shadow moving away from the door. A few minutes later the Baroness De Ghent received a message from the royal page that acted as her informant inside the palace. It read:

 _Milady,_

 _There is young nobleman inside the palace who knows Danielle's true identity, and he has already discovered the phony death report in the archives. His continued investigation could prove most Dangerous._

Baroness De Ghent's message in reply was quick and to the point.

 _Claude,_

 _For our own safety and the safety of our plans you must make the proper arraignments to dispose of this young snooper._

An hour later, Asa was sure he had gleaned all the information he could about the De Barbarac family from the record in archives and was on his way back home to speak with his Godparents. He was riding through the woods on his way. Unbeknownst to him up ahead near a small clearing where two roads intersected. Claude the Page was waiting in the trees with a group of seedy looking Mercenaries. Since this was the only road in and out of Hauteford he knew that his young man would have to take it as far as the Crossroads.

Claude pointed to Asa as he approached the crossroads.

"That's him," he said, "the Rider in the White shirt, Black trousers and black leather knee boots."

"This'll be the easiest fifty francs I ever made." Said the biggest and roughest looking Mercenary, "and as a bonus I think I'll keep them fancy armbands the boys wearing on his wrists. Those silver clasps on it ought to be worth something."

"Just get the job done," said Claude before heading back through the trees in the direction they had come. It disgusted him that he had to pay so much of the gold, he had been systematically liberating from the palace coffers to these ruffians, but it was better than what would happen if this boys snooping exposed the Baroness and himself to the king.

Asa had stopped right before he reached the Crossroads. The Forest around him had suddenly gone strangely quiet. Asa remembered what his Godfather had taught him on their frequent hunting trips together.

"When bird's songs and the other normal forest noises stop you can be sure something is wrong!"

Asa's horse Echo was fully alert as will. Suddenly a heavy rope net was thrown over Asa and he was dragged off his horse. He found himself on the ground surround by six grinning Mercenaries.

"See boys," said the leader, the burly Mercenary Claude had been talking to, "I told this would be the easiest money we ever made." the men drew their swords laughing at their good fortune, but their laughter was cut short when the boy suddenly ripped the net apart like paper and jumped to his feet.

"Don't spend that money yet!" Asa snapped the mercenary leader was momentarily taken aback by the boys feet of strength but he quickly recovered himself.

"Get him," he cried one of the mercenaries grabbed Asa from behind while his leader made to attack. Asa jumped up and kicked the burly man right in the chest with both feet and sent him flying backwards twenty feet.

As soon as Asa's feet touched the ground he smashed his heel bone in the groin of the man holding him. The man crumpled to the ground in the fetal position holding his injured body parts and gasping for breath.

That was another thing that Asa's godfather had taught him about fighting.

"In a real life or death fight, forget about rules, honor, fair-play, or even fighting clean, you fight to win!"

Another Mercenary attacked. Asa sidestepped the attack and knocked the man's feet out from under him. The man landed face down in the mud. Asa grabbed the fallen man by the belt and the scruff of the neck and with one move sent him skidding across the ground until he cracked his head on the base of a nearby tree and was knocked out.

Then Asa whirled around the face the remaining three, grabbing a ten foot log from the side of the road he lifted almost effortlessly over his head and threw at three men flattening them to the ground, and just like that the fight was over.

Asa walked over to the leader of the Mercenaries who was just waking up. He grabbed him by the collar and yanked him to his feet.

"Alright, who sent you?!" he demanded. Before the man could answer there was a dull thud and a man lurched like he had been hit in the back. Asa watched as the life seemed to drain out of him. Asa let go of the man and as he slumped to the ground Asa saw the reason for the man's sudden demise. A foot long Dagger in his back!"

Asa immediately looked in the direction that it had to have come from but there was no way of telling who threw it.

When Asa returned to the Chateau Le Valle he told his Godparents what happened.

"Oh my boy," said Amelia hugging Asa tenderly, "Could have been killed!"

"I'm okay mother Em," said Asa hugging her back and kissing her cheek.

"Calm yourself, My Dear," said the Duke clapping Asa on the shoulder, "With his strength, this boy could whip a whole regiment and not even mess up his shirt. Now what did you find out at the archives?"

"Plenty replied," Asa, "But first, how is Danielle?"

"No change yet, I'm Afraid," said his Godmother, "her minor wounds are healing as they should but she's still in a coma."

"Too bad," said Asa, "But the girl I knew was feisty and a fighter, she'll through I just know it."

"What did you find out at the Archives?" repeated the Duke.

"Danielle De Barbarac's sharing of a last name with the Baron Auguste De Barbarac is not a coincidence, she's his daughter."

"She's Baroness De Barbarac?!" said the Duchess,

"Yes," said Asa, "And there's more, I found a copy of her birth certificate and cross referenced it with the registry of nobles, Danielle is also the Daughter of the Duchess Nicole du Lancret which Makes her the Granddaughter of your dear departed friend Duke Julian Du Lancret!"

"But that doesn't explain the way she's obviously been mistreated they way she has." Said the Duke.

"I know," said Asa, "and it gets stranger, in the registry of nobles Baroness Danielle De Barbarac is list as deceased! Someone is trying to erase her linage and true identity!"

The Duke shook his head in wonder reviewing the situation.

"What in blazes have we stumbled on to here." He said

"Something big I'd say," replied Asa, "Don't forget not more than two hours after I started digging someone tried to have me killed!"

"What are you going to do now?" asked the Duchess

"I think my next stop will be the Manor de Barbarac," Replied Asa, "I'm almost positive that I will find some answers there."

TO BE CONTINUED…

AN : Please please please, if you like it and want me to continue, let me now. Leave a review. I love to hear from you. Comments, opinions, and Constructive criticism are always welcome. Happy Reading !


	2. Chapter 2

Strongman 2

2.

Asa, sitting astride his tall back andalusian Echo, made his way through the town square. The place was filling with venders and merchants trying to sell their wares. Then he spotted the Baroness Rodmilla De Ghent and her daughters in the market place.

Word had reached him through the palace gossips that the Baroness De Ghent was living at the Manor De Barbarac. When he had found that out he remembered something Danielle at told him not long after they met. She had told him that her father was bringing home a new mother and sisters for her. When he remembered this it didn't take him long to put two and two together.

 _"I'll bet that Baroness knows exactly what's going on around here,"_ thought Asa _, "But it's not likely that she would just tell the first person who asked her about it!"_

Asa decided to avoid the Baroness, for the time being, and go straight to the Manor. He reasoned that if he could talk to the servants without the Baroness around they might be more willing to give him some answers.

Bringing his horses to a trot he headed out of town. No sooner was he out of sight of the market place that the Baroness received a message asking her to meet with Claude the page. She met him in an unused room in the place servant's quarters.

"What is it, Claude," she snapped, more impatient to get out of the second class surroundings than anything else.

"Milady, we've got trouble," said Claude keeping his voice low, "Those mercenaries that Le Pieu sent us to, they failed miserably."

"What?!" hissed the Baroness,

"Four of them are dead, and the other two came back raving about the boy fighting with the strength of Samson of old," Replied Claude, "They said he threw them about like rag dolls, and smashed three of them with a giant log right before I returned."

The Baroness looked incredulous.

"And what of the fourth one," she asked, "how did this modern Samson kill him? Pull his jaw apart?"

"No I killed the fourth one with my dagger," Said Claude, "the boy was about to make him admit who hired him. The point is the boy is still alive, still snooping and still a threat, not only to our plans but to our safety!"

"Any word of Danielle herself." Said the Baroness, "She never came back last night."

"The Palace physician's apprentice was overheard to say that the doctor treated a young woman fitting Danielle's description out at the Chateau Le Valle last night!"

"Le Valle," said the Baroness, "As in the Duke and Duchess Le Valle?!"

"The same," said Claude, "You think we've got trouble now, what you think will happen if that girl manages to get them on her side, we'll be sent straight to the headsman's Axe!"

Gustave, who had come over to the Manor for the fourth time that morning, was again disappointed when there was no word about Danielle. All anyone knew was that she hadn't been seen or heard from since the night of the Masque. They were all worried.

Suddenly the light from the open kitchen door Darkened, they all turned and were surprised to see a tall young nobleman standing in their back doorway.

"Good Afternoon all," said the young man, Paulette, Maurice's wife, and the other Kitchen Maid started to Curtsy but the young nobleman held up his hand.

"Don't bother," he said, "I detest formality." When Asa stepped into the room so his face and not just is silhouetted form could be seen, Gustave and Maurice broke into wide smiles.

"Asa," they said in unison, "I don't believe it after all this time!" added Gustave excitedly. He rushed to embrace his old friend but stopped when he remembered the difference in their stations. Asa guessed what had stopped his friend, rolled his eyes, and pulled Gustave into a manly hug. Then he walked over and did the same with Maurice.

"I honored you remember me, old friend," said Asa with a smile.

"You're not an easy man to forget," said Maurice with a chuckle, "I still remember the day you single handedly lifted my wagon out of that ditch!"

Asa laughed,

"And I can still remember the look on your face when I did." He said

"Maybe your arrival is more of a godsend than you realize," said Gustave, "Danielle disappeared last night and we haven't heard from her since. I going out to look for her and I'll need all the help I can get."

"You don't need to go out looking for Danielle," said Asa, "I know where she is!"

"Where?!" said several voices together.

"She's lying unconscious in one of the guest rooms back at the Chateau Le Valle," replied Asa, "My Godparents and I found her last night lying face down in the road. Apparently she and a carriage had a disagreement over who was tougher."

"Is she going to be alright?" asked Gustave

"The doctor didn't know for sure," said Asa, "So far the minor wounds seem to be healing fine, but she's still unconscious."

"Actually," Continued Asa, "Danielle is the reason I came here. When the doctor examined her back he found that she had been whipped and more than once. And when I started digging into Danielle's background, trying to find out what was going on here, someone tried to have me killed. I was hoping to find some answers to my questions here."

"I know why she was on the road last night," said Paulette, "the Baroness and Marguerite have been gloating about it all morning. Danielle went to the Masque last night at the invitation of Prince Henry. "

"Yeah," said Gustave, "but because of her little stunt of dressing up as a Comtesse and going into Hauteford to rescue Maurice the other day. The prince thought the she was Comtesse Nicole De Lancret."

"She went there to tell Henry the truth," said Paulette, "but the Baroness beat her to it and told a twisted version of the truth causing the prince to spurn Danielle in front of everybody and break her heart."

"So that's why she was on the road last night." Said Asa, "But why would she need to give the prince a false identity?"

"Because," said Maurice, "Ever since her father died Danielle has been forced to be servant in her own home!"

"What?!" cried Asa. Just then they heard the Baroness arrive home.

"Where is everybody," she thundered.

"You had better get out of here before she catches you," said Maurice, "I wouldn't be at all surprised if she was mixed up in that attempt on your life you mentioned."

"But I still have questions," said Asa

"Come on, Asa," said Gustave, "I'll fill you in on the way back to the Chateau."

On the ride back to the Chateau. Gustave told Asa everything else that he knew about Danielle's situation.

The final mile of their journey was ridden in silence. Gustave could tell that Asa was bristling.

" _You know,"_ thought Gustave _, "If we can't depend on the prince to take the Baroness down, Asa might be just the man who can do it."_

When Gustave and Asa rode through the gate of the Chateau, they were surprised to see a bunch of sleazy looking armed men standing in the courtyard.

"These aren't my godfather's men, Gustave," Said Asa, "Be Careful." They dismounted and walked inside. When they walked into the great room, they found the Duke and Duchess facing and oily looking bald man in black leather.

"What's going on here, Papa Michael?" Asked Asa approaching his godfather.

"This man, Pierre Le Pieu, has shown up claim Danielle with this," Replied Duke Michael he handed a piece of paper to Asa.

"A bill of Sale!?" cried Asa reading the paper.

The duke nodded

"Signed by the Baroness Rodmilla De Ghent," Added Le Pieu in his greasy way of speaking, "Now there is no need for any unpleasantness, if you will just tell me which room she's in I'll take her and be on my way."

A few seconds later Pierre Le Pieu came literally flying out of the front door of the Chateau to land on the ground at the feet of his startled men. Asa came stalking out and stood over Le Pieu's frightened form.

"Le Pieu," he snapped, "Danielle is not the Baroness's servant regardless of what the Baroness thinks, she's the Baronesses stepdaughter. Also Danielle is the Daughter of the Baron Auguste De Barbarac and the Granddaughter and only living relative of the Late Duke Julian De Lancret! All of which means she's a Duchess and this bill of sale isn't worth the paper it's written on!" with that he tore up the bill of sale and threw the torn pieces on Le Pieu.

"Now take your men and get out before I really get mad!"

Gustave smiled as he watch Le Pieu and his guards retreat down the road. Asa watch them until they were out of sight. Then he turned to Gustave.

"I enjoyed that!" he said as he walked back toward the Chateau.

"The nerve of that Le Pieu," said the Duchess, "as they all sat down in the great room by the fire place. After looking in on Danielle again.

"He's been lusting after Danielle for some time now," said Gustave, "She can usually handle him on her own, which is a good thing since the Baroness is no help at all."

"Except to herself," Said Asa, he turned to his godparents "From what I've learned today I'm convinced that the Baroness Rodmilla De Ghent is behind everything that has happened to us since we found Danielle last night."

"But how could she have found out that fast where Danielle was," asked the Duke.

"The Baroness has a Page named Claude who is also her eyes and ears inside the palace," said Gustave

"How do you know that?" asked Asa

"Danielle told me," replied Gustave, "she said that one time when Marguerite came in a little tipsy from too much wine, she let it slip."

"But how did this Claude find out," said the Duchess, "the only person from the palace that has been out here since last night was the Court Physician."

"He or someone in his confidence must have blabbed," said Asa.

"You said a moment ago 'from what I've learned today'," said the Duke, "What have you learned?"

"I learned everything," said Asa, "and I'm glad you two are sitting down because this story is more than a little shocking."

Asa proceed to tell them everything.

He told them how Danielle's stepmother the Baroness had forced her to become a servant in her own home for the last ten years, The whippings, the prince and the whole ugly affair at the Masque which explained why Danielle had been on the road last night.

"This is an outrage," snapped the Duke Furious, "and what infuriates me the most is what Henry did to her! She may have wounded his stupid pride, but he disgraced her and broke her heart in front of half the kingdom!"

Asa was about to reply when suddenly there was a loud crash. The sound of the something hitting the floor upstairs.

"Hey," said Asa, "that sounded like it came from Danielle's room!" they all jumped up and ran up the stairs. Asa was the first one into the room.

Danielle, still clad in the night gown the Duchess had given her, was awake, on her feet, and holding on to a nearby bookshelf for dear life. She had apparently woke up, gotten up, and been overcome by a severe dizzy spell. She looked up at Asa and a looked of recognition came to her face. A small smile appeared on her face through the haze of Dizziness as Asa scooped her up in his arms.

"It's so good to see you again, Asa," she said, "but it's rather improper to see a lady in her night gown."

"Hang propriety," said Asa, "You shouldn't be out of bed so soon after head butting a carriage!"

As Asa stuck his friend back under the covers she spotted what was left of her mother's gown it had been washed and placed on a chair in the corner.

She immediately began to tear up. And she clung to Asa sobbing into his shirt.

"It was terrible," she said, "I loved Prince Henry, how could he doubt my love and say such horrible things to me."

Asa didn't say anything he just rocked her gently and stroked her back. Gustave and the others quietly slipped out of the room.

When Danielle finally regained her composure and seemed to be feeling better Asa pecked her cheek and then stood up and headed for the door.

"Asa where are you going?" she asked.

"I am going to find a certain pin-headed prince's puny neck and strangle it!"

TO BE CONTINUED…

 _Well there it is folks Chapter 2 of strong man. As always if you like_ _ **please leave a review**_ _and let me know._


	3. Chapter 3

Strongman 3

Chapter 3

"Wait, Wait," said Danielle, as Asa opened the door, "I must confess seeing the prince's head twisted off is an attractive thought at this point, but I don't want you to get into trouble because of me."

Gustave and the others came back into the room just in time to hear what Danielle was saying.

"Here now," said the Duke, "what's all this about."

"Asa was on his way to thrash the prince for me." Danielle said

"Humph," said the Duke, "From what I heard a good thrashing is just what that young fool needs."

"Giving the prince a beating won't undo what happened," said Danielle, "Now Asa please calm down."

"All right," said Asa sighing, "For you, Danielle, anything."

The next few days past uneventfully, Danielle recovered fast. As Asa said she was feisty and a fighter. The Duke and the Duchess made sure to tell Danielle that she could stay with them as long as she liked.

As for Danielle and Asa, they picked up their friendship as if no time at all had passed. Asa was still fond of exploring the countryside and very often, when she wasn't reading in the Chateau library Danielle was right by his side as they roamed. Asa was careful to mention the Prince anymore than was absolutely necessary, because, he knew that it was still a bitter subject to her. There were times when it was unavoidable, like when word came that the Prince's engagement to the Princess of Spain had been called off. Danielle seemed indifferent to the whole thing.

"She's probably just trying to move on," said Amelia

Danielle had been stunned and for once in her life at a loss for words when she was told that she was in fact a full blown Duchess herself and had been pretty much her whole life. As Asa suspect he Baroness had done her level best to cover up the truth about Danielle's grandfather. Danielle true to her nature, swore right then and there to use her new title and station for the betterment of all those around her.

Today they had stopped, on their way to the Chateau Du Lancret, for a picnic down by a beautiful little lake on the south side of Hauteford. While Danielle set up the picnic blanket and the food, Asa was over taking the saddles off their horses. The Duke and Duchess had given Danielle a beautiful Silver White Gray named Beau. Asa finished his task and the horses seemed grateful. And why not after all, the horses deserved to relax too.

The two old friends settled down on the blanket and began to chat between bites of food. They were right in the middle of a spirited discussion of Thomas Moore's utopia, and just getting ready for the main course of their lunch when the sound off hoof beats and the rattle of a Carriage announce the arrival of someone.

Asa swallowed his last bite of Chicken, sat up and peered through the trees. There was no mistaking that fancy rig it was the royal coach. A split second later the footman opened the door and out stepped Prince Henry. He turned and helped the young lady he was with to alight.

"This way, Lady Joanna," he said, "There is a beautiful little lake on the other side of these trees; I thought it a perfect spot for a picnic."

Asa looked at Danielle, she had visibly tensed.

"Do you want to leave?" Asa whispered to Danielle. She shook her head.

"No," she said, "I've got to face him some time; it might as well be now." Asa nodded and braced himself, this would be the first time since the Masque that they had laid eyes on each other, there could be an explosion.

A moment later the Prince and his companion stepped through the trees. Less than a heartbeat after that the prince caught sight of Danielle and Asa. Everybody stopped and a few tense and awkward seconds passed. Asa decided to try and be as casual as possible. He broke the spell of the moment when he leaned back and started eating another drumstick.

"Well, Duchess Danielle," said Asa, "Looks like we weren't the only ones with the Idea of a picnic."

The Prince, momentarily stunned at seeing Danielle Again, some recovered. Anger flashed in his eyes.

"Well you don't waste any time, do you," he snapped.

"And just what is that supposed to mean," retorted Danielle

"You couldn't get me playing a Comtesse, so you go after Asa the boy Duke playing a Duchess." Snapped the Prince, "You really are a piece of work, Mademoiselle!"

"Oh yeah," Danielle Retorted, "Well what do you care, you made yourself pretty clear at the Masque!"

"I suppose then there is a perfectly innocent explanation as to why you're out here alone with a man." Cried the Prince

"Since when do you care about explanations," snapped Danielle, "you've already made up your mind so why should I confuse you with the truth!"

"Oh so you admit you're a brazen hussy," he retorted. That did it. Asa lost his temper.

"All right, that's it," Asa snapped jumping to his feet. Before anyone could stop him Asa grabbed the prince and in one move flung him end over end to land in a very unceremonious belly flop right in the middle of the lake.

The Prince coughed, and sputtered and wheezed as he clambered back to shore.

"Just for the record, Henry," snapped Asa, as the Prince approached the shore, "Danielle is not pretending to be a Duchess, she is a Duchess. You and King Frances should take the time to become acquainted with your own records!"

Asa turned and stalked back to the picnic blanket. Danielle was standing there a little stunned by what just happened.

"Danielle," he said, touching her shoulder, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she said, coming to herself again. She looked up and Asa and began to smile, "Sometimes I forget just how strong you are!"

Asa smiled back and began to pack things back in the picnic basket.

"Come on," he said, "Let do all of us a favor and get out of here, if I get within arm's length of that guy again while I'm still hot under the collar. There's no telling what I'll do to him.

A few minutes later they were riding on toward Danielle's Chateau they had ridden a few minutes in companionable silence when Asa spoke.

"Look, Danielle," he said, "for what it's worth I'm sorry about those things the prince said to you."

"There's no reason for you to apologize, Asa," she said, "I had a feeling that the meeting would not go well anyway. Besides what he said to me wasn't your fault."

"We'll are you sure you'll be okay?" said Asa

"Yes I'll be fine," she said touching his cheek, "Don't worry about me."

A second or two of more silence passed, when Asa looked over and saw Danielle shoulders shaking.

Asa pulled up beside her and leaned over to check on her concerned that the prince's harsh words had finally gotten to her. But inside he found she wasn't crying her shoulders were shaking because she was giggling.

"What's so funny," he said starting to chuckle himself

"I never thought I would live long enough to see a full blown prince flying arse over teakettle into a lake." Giggled Danielle

Asa grinned,

"It was kind of funny wasn't it," he said. And they both started laughing out loud. When the laughter subsided Danielle let out a little sigh.

"That felt good," she said, "it's been a while since I laughed like that."

"Well then maybe Prince Henry is good for something after all." Asa snickered

When they reached the Du Lancret Chateau, Asa and Danielle explored every inch of it. She was graciously welcomed by the old servants as the new Duchess Du Lancret. Danielle made it clear that though she like her knew chateau very much. She still intended to get back the Manor De Barbarac one day.

After the grounds were thoroughly explored, Danielle and Asa sat down at a table on the Chateau's pavilion to finally enjoy the pastries that Danielle brought along for their dessert. Asa had just bitten into to his when suddenly he stopped short.

"Danielle," he said, "Listen!" Danielle stopped chewing and listened

"I don't hear anything," she said

"Exactly," he said, "No animal sounds, no birds, or anything else! Something has scared them off!" Asa and Danielle looked around carefully, at about the same instant they both saw the glint of sunlight off of something coming from the top of a large oak tree down by the tree line. At the same time there was a faint twang. Instantly Danielle and Asa hit the floor. Less than a heart beat later a crossbow bolt slammed into the back of the seat where Danielle had been sitting.

"Danielle," said Asa, "Are you okay!"

"Yeah," she said, "a miss is as good as a mile."

They jumped to their feet and Asa turned and raced down off the pavilion and across the yard toward the base of the tree where they had seen the glinted. Danielle was right on his heels, she had slipped out of her fitted slippers so she could run faster.

By the time they got there, the would-be assassin was already gone. But he had left footprints and hoof prints in the soft earth, and to make him even easier to track his horse required as special shoe with a bar across what was usually the open end of the shoe. Asa turned put two fingers in his mouth and whistled for his horse. Danielle did the same thing. The animals came running. They mounted up and took off following the tracks. Half and our later they were several miles down the road looking at where their search had led, The Bent Bow Tavern.

"I should've known we'd end up here," said Asa

"Yeah, said Danielle, "everybody knows this is a mercenary hang out!"

"The Baroness has a long reach," said Asa shaking his head, "Well no sense putting this off." He stepped down off his horse and Danielle followed suit.

The found the horse with the special shoe. It was a Chesnutt brown with I white blaze on his forehead. They followed the foot prints to the front door. when the stepped inside the Tavern the music stopped and everybody stared.

Danielle and Asa calmly and confidently crossed the room to the bar. Just as they got there a Skuzzy, Disheveled, but tough looking mercenary stood up and stalked toward Danielle.

"Hello my beauty," he rasped approaching her and reaching for her arm. Danielle gave a little smile and then in one fluid motion grabbed his wrist and the back of his head and used his own momentum to slam his head into the bar. As he slumped to the floor unconscious, the barkeep grabbed a dagger hidden behind the bar. But as he brought the dagger up Asa caught his wrist, twisted the knife out of his grip and slung the man over the bar to land flat on is back in the middle of the floor.

Several of the mercenary jumped up.

"Alright," said Asa, holding up one hand, "This doesn't have to get ugly, all we want is the joker with the crossbow that just ran in here."

The other mercenaries didn't answer they just started to draw their weapons.

Asa saw this and looked at Danielle.

"Oh Crap."

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 _ **Well here is the next chapter. As always I like to hear from my readers I thrive on feedback. Please Review!"**_


	4. Chapter 4

Strongman 4

Chapter 4

Danielle reached down and pulled the saber out of the unconscious man's scabbard.  
Asa also handed her the dagger he took from the barkeep, then he took off his black cloak and threw it over the back of a nearby chair.

"Why do they always want to do it the hard way?" he grumbled. Danielle shrugged in response and a split second later the Mercenaries attacked! Even though it had been a while since she had lessons Danielle had obviously managed to keep in practice somehow. In less time than it takes to tell about it she had put three mercenaries on the floor. Two of them had been run through and the other one had a broken wrist and knee.

The Mercenaries who had attacked Asa weren't faring any better. Asa had laid out three of them with one right cross. He grabbed another one and was currently holding him over his head. A split second later another man jumped up on the end of one of the long tables.

"Put him down and fight, strongman," he snapped. Asa shrugged

"Okay," he said. He threw the man he was holding onto the opposite end of the table the man was standing on catapulting him through air where in one smooth motion Asa caught him and sent him flying through a window.

"Idiot." Muttered Asa

He turned and saw Danielle she was fencing with one mercenary while with her other hand she was holding a second mercenary in a head lock. She would parry an attack from the guy she was sword fighting and intersperse that with punching the guy she had in a headlock in the head with the hand guard of the sword.

Asa grinned and shook his head as he turned just long enough to effortlessly clothes line two guys who tried to charge him from behind.

"Having fun," Danielle, "He said.

"Oh yeah," said Danielle, "We should have rousted this place a long time ago!"

"She'll never change," Asa chucked to himself.

Less than two minutes later the fight was over. Danielle and Asa were the only ones left standing. Every mercenary that hadn't fled was either dead or unconscious. Danielle walked over to the water barrel in the corner and got a dipper full of water. She brought in back and threw it on the face of the barkeep. He came to coughing and sputtering.

"Alright," said Asa, grabbing him by his collar and pulling him to his feet, "No more tricks, I am only going to ask this once, where is the guy with the crossbow?!"

"He came in and went out through the tunnel in the cellar." Sputter the barkeep he pointed to the handing of trapdoor that was sticking out from under a cheap piece of rug that got torn up in the fight.

"Now that's all you had to tell us," said Danielle, "This brawl wasn't necessary." Asa let go of the man and he and Danielle walked over to the trap door.

"Though it was fun," she said Asa pulled the trapdoor open.

"Oh get down that latter," said Asa rolling his eyes. A few minutes later they were down inside the cellar. Behind a piece of animal hide of the far wall, was the entrance to the Bent Bow Tavern secret escape tunnel. This guy wasn't the first crook that these guys had helped to escape using this tunnel. Danielle and Asa followed the tunnel and soon emerged into the woods about two hundred yards from the Tavern.

"He's long gone by now," said Danielle disappointed

"yeah," said Asa, "Who had dropped to one knee studying the ground, "Judging from these hoof prints, he had another horse waiting here."

"Right," said Danielle looking over his shoulder, "And this horse would be harder to track, any further than the main road. Nothing that easily distinguishes its hoof prints from any of the other hundreds of horses in this vicinity alone."

"Unfortunately true," Asa grimaced,

"We might very well have caught him if it wasn't for the idiot brigade back the tavern." Danielle snorted.

"Don't remind me," said Asa. As they made their way back to their horses, "I'd say that the only way we're going to be safe again is to take down the Baroness once and for all."

"To do that we're going to need the King and Queen on our side," Said Danielle, as they mounted up and rode back toward the Chateau Du Lancret "and after my last meeting with Prince Henry, that may not be so easy."

"Well when I threw Prince Henry into the lake, I then advised him that he as his father should become acquainted with their own records," said Asa, "If Henry as anything more than empty space between his ears he'll take my advice."

"how will that help us with our problems?" asked Danielle

"King Francis, the Queen and the Prince, should find enough in the records to make them curious enough to send for you to get the whole story," said Asa, "That's when will ask their help. In the meantime we have to watch out for whatever the Baroness will try when she finds out that her errand boy with the crossbow blew it."

Meanwhile and the Manor De Barbarac…. The Baroness was pacing the drawing room fuming!

"I don't believe it, Just don't believe it," she snapped at Le Pieu who was standing nearby stroking his mustache, "Do you know any mercenaries that aren't blundering fools!"

"Danielle's friend is a remarkable young man," said Le Pieu, "he seems to have eyes In the back of his head and is strength is truly extraordinary. Fortunately I believe I've found a solution. He turned slightly and clapped his hands. In walked a giant of a man that couldn't have been less than 7 feet tall.

"This is Atlas the Giant," said Le Pieu, "A performer with a circus group playing in Hauteford in two days. Atlas is not only known for his size but also for his feats of strength. I think our young strongman has just met his match."

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 _Here is another chapter in the story Strongman. I know it's shorter than the others, but I think it's still a pretty entertaining chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it._ _ **Please Read and Review.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Strongman 5

Chapter 5

Danielle and Asa decided to spend the night at the Chateau Du Lancret. After they had eaten dinner they settled down in the drawing room by the fire. Before long their chatting turned to reminiscing.

Finally Danielle asked a question that she had wanted to ask Asa for years.

"Asa, did you ever find out if there was a reason that you were born with this incredible strength?"

Asa shook his head.

"no," he said, "That is there doesn't seem to be a reason or explanation for the strength its self, but judging from what my father and grandfather wrote in their journals before they died I have reason to believe that it is a family trait. They spoke of my grandfather and his father having the same gift. And that it wasn't until I came along that the gift resurfaced."

"So every so often it skips a generation or two." Said Danielle

"Yes," said Asa, "Which means somewhere down the family tree from me one of my descendants will have the same gift."

"Well I certainly hope that everyone in your family will continue to use the gift they've been given as honorably as you have." Said Danielle

"I hope so too," said Asa, "A gift like mine the wrong hands could do a whole lot of damage."

The two friends continued to talk until Danielle began having trouble keeping her eyes open. Asa took the cue. And suggested they retire for the night. Danielle was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

The next morning she was awakened by a knock at her door.

"Just a minute," she called out, she climbed out of the huge bed, pulled a robe on over her nightdress and opened the door. it was Asa.

"Good Morning, Danielle," he said holding up a piece of paper, "this arrived a few minutes ago and I thought you'd want to see it."

Danielle took the paper and read.

"This is a summons from the king," said Danielle. Asa nodded.

"It looks like the prince took my advice," He said, "I suggest that we start out for Hauteford right after breakfast."

An hour later, Danielle and Asa were on their way to Hauteford. As they rode Asa became aware that Danielle was unusually quiet.

"Danielle," he said riding up next to her, "Are you okay?"

Danielle took a deep breath before answering.

"I'm worried," she said, "What if this doesn't work? The last time I tried to tell the truth, nobody would listen."

"If by nobody you mean Prince Henry, Don't worry, he'll listen this time." Said Asa.

"How can you me so sure?" asked Danielle

"Simple," Asa smirked, "If he doesn't I'll kill him."

"Will you be serious!" said Danielle

"Look, all kidding aside," said Asa, "I believe you, my god parents believe you, and my godfather has more influence in court than most; what with being the King's cousin and all. If anyone can straighten the king out it's him."

Asa leaned over and pecked Danielle's cheek.

"So stop worrying."

Meanwhile…

The Baroness had just gotten another note from her informant Claude.

 _Milady,_

 _The King and Queen have just sent for Danielle and Duke Asa. The King and the Prince spent most of last night in the archives and I don't think I need tell you what they were looking up. If we don't stop Asa and Danielle from answering that summons we're going to be in trouble!"_

Asa and Danielle were a few minutes outside of Hauteford when all at once they found themselves surrounded by Le Pieu's men. Le Pieu came slinking through the ranks of his men smirking as he came.

"Le Pieu," said Asa, "either you're a very brave man, or you're a glutton for punishment, I thought I settled with you already."

"Out of the way Le Pieu," said Danielle, "We've been summoned by the king and queen."

"Oh I'm sorry," sneered Le Pieu, "I'm afraid I can't allow you to answer that summons."

"Yes," said Asa, "I'd imagine that it would be 'embarrassing' to you and the Baroness for Danielle and myself to tell the king and queen what we know."

"Quite," snapped Le Pieu.

He snapped his fingers and Atlas stepped out from his hiding place. He was head and shoulders taller than the rest of Le Pieu's men. He stalked toward the two travelers.

Danielle Leaned over to Asa.

"Can you take him?" she whispered.

"One way to find out," Asa whispered back, as he loosened his cloak and began to dismount, "Watch Le Pieu's other men. Don't let them interfere." Danielle nodded. Moved her hand under the cloak and subtly pulled a dagger up and into her lap.

Asa walked up to stand face to face with Atlas. The Circus performer towered over the young Duke.

"They say you're stronger than me," said Atlas, "I say they're wrong."

"We'll soon see." Said Asa shrugging

Le Pieu was so confident that his giant would win that he stood nearby calmly sipping from a goblet of wine.

"Atlas," he sniffed, "Kill him."

Atlas roared almost like wild animal and charged at Asa. Asa side stepped the attack and clasping his hands together, hammered Atlas's back with a two handed blow. Atlas hit the ground and immediately jumped up even more enraged. He charged a second time and a second time Asa avoided his attack and knocked him to the ground. Le Pieu began to feel uncertain. Atlas was yet to lay a hand on Asa. He made eye contact with one of his men. He gave a subtle nod and the man began to draw his dagger.

Suddenly Le Pieu froze as the point of a dagger was pushed against his throat. He had been so engrossed in the fight that Danielle had been able to dismount unnoticed and work her way behind him.

"All right hold it," she thundered, everybody including Asa and Atlas stopped.

"You," she continued looked at the man who had his dagger half way out of his sheath, "that dagger, Put it back!" the man shoved the dagger back into its sheath. Danielle turned her attention back to Le Pieu.

"Le Pieu," she said, "The fight is going to go on now and if your men try to interfere again you will get the point of this blade through your conniving throat! Asa hurry up and kick this guys butt so we can get onto the palace."

"Him kick my butt!" Atlas roared, "The only one who's going to lose this fight is him!" Atlas turned and let a haymaker fly. His fist collided with the palm of Asa's hand and stopped dead. He immediately let fly a haymaker with his other fist. "It too was easily stopped by the palm of Asa's other hand."

"What?!" Le Pieu gasped.

"You know, Le Pieu," Asa said calmly over his shoulder, While Atlas struggled in vain to break Asa's grip, "When you have a gift like mine you have to control yourself all the time! At first that may seem like a drawback, but it also turns out to be an advantage, because; people don't know how strong you really are, so they naturally underestimate you."

Asa suddenly kicked Atlas in the gut and sent him flying backwards 50 feet where he slammed into the trunk of an oak tree and slumped to the ground unconscious.

#######

The King and Queen were in the throne room waiting. Queen Marie was sipping wine from her goblet and King Francis was absent mindedly drumming his fingers on the arm of his throne. Prince Henry was pacing back and forth with a goblet in his hand he was also absent mindedly drumming his ring on the side of the cup, and the more anxious he got the louder the wrapping on his goblet got. As the rapping got louder the queen began to look more and more annoyed. She even pinched the bridge of her nose.

Finally she couldn't take it anymore.

"Henry!" she snapped loud enough to make everyone in the room jump. The wrapping stopped.

"Yes, Mother," he replied. She pointed to the goblet in his hand.

"Either drink that or put it down! You're giving me a headache!" she replied.

Just then, a young page approached the throne.

"Your Majesties," he said, "Baroness Rodmilla De Ghent is outside begging an audience."

"Oh very well," said the King with a have hearted wave of his hand. The door opened and in came the Baroness and her daughters. Jacqueline looked anything but happy, but Marguerite and the Baroness strutted up the Aisle in their usual haughty manner.

"Be brief Baroness," said the King gruffly, "We've other business to attend to this morning."

"Your Majesties," said the Baroness sinking into a deep curtsy, "I am aware that you are anticipating a meeting with Duchess Danielle De Barbarac and Duke Asa this morning. So it is with a heavy heart that I have come here to inform you of the deaths of these two fine young people at the hands of unidentified mercenaries on the Hauteford road this morning."

There was an audible gasp in the room because it was common knowledge that Asa was the godson of the king's cousin. But before the color could drain completely from the Duke and duchess Le Valle's faces the Throne room doors were abruptly kicked open and nearly off their hinges. In walked Danielle and Asa. Asa was dragging the unconscious Atlas by his collar and Danielle had the unconscious Le Pieu over her shoulder.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Baroness," snapped Asa as he and Danielle deposited their loads on the floor in front of the thrones. Danielle looked up at the Baroness and smirked.

"Rumors of our deaths and been greatly exaggerated!"

` **TO BE CONTINUED…..**

Please _**Read**_ and _**Review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Strongman 6

Chapter 6

The Baroness was stunned. The Courtiers murmured among themselves wondering what was going on here. Even the King was momentarily stunned. He recovered quickly and banged his staff on the floor for silence.

"Duke Asa," he cried, "What is the meaning of all this?!"

"It's a rather long story, Your Majesty." said Asa brushing himself off.

"Tell me," said the King, "Does this have something to with this young lady and what we read in our archives last night?"

"Indeed it does!" said Asa, "If you'll permit us we'll explain."

"Well by all means do so!" commanded the king.

Asa turned and nodded to Danielle. Danielle started to curtsy but the king waved her off.

"Never mind that formal nonsense," he said, "Make your explanation." Danielle took a deep breath and began.

"My name is Danielle De Barbarac, I am the daughter of the Baron Auguste du Barbarac and the granddaughter of the late Duke Julian Du Lancret. He was my grandfather on my mother's side."

Several whispers passed between the courtiers.

"Duke Julian's granddaughter is alive?!" was on their lips.

"If you are Duke Julian's granddaughter," said the King, "then why do the royal records say that you died of fever when you were 8 years old?"

"That was the Baroness's doing," said Danielle

"Your Majesties," snapped the Baroness, "This child is crazed how could I have altered the records in the royal archives and furthermore what purpose would there be in it?!"

"You purpose is the same as it's been for the last ten years!" retorted Danielle

"Yeah," agreed Asa pointing first to marguerite then jabbing his thumb over his shoulder at Prince Henry, "to marry this boob to _this_ Boob!"

Queen Marie bit her lip slightly to keep from laughing.

"How dare you insult my daughter that way." Snapped the Baroness

"And How dare insult the Prince of France that way," snapped King Francis

"Can you think of a better word for someone who offers a girl the world and then at the first test of honor humiliates her and throws her to the wolves in front of the whole kingdom?" Asa retorted getting angry, "Especially after that girl had saved his stupid neck!"

"What?" said The King.

"Saved my life what are you talking abo_," Henry stopped short and the color drained from his face.

Asa gave Henry a knowing look.

"Yeah, that's right," he said, "You forgot all about the gypsies didn't you?" Henry suddenly became very interested in his feet.

"Gypsies, saving the prince's life, what are you all talking about!?" cried the king exasperated

"Let me start at the beginning," said Danielle, "It's a story that started ten years ago, long before I ever met the prince."

The king nodded for Danielle to keep going.

"My father died two weeks after marrying the Baroness Rodmilla De Ghent and bringing her and her two daughters to live and the Manor De Barbarac."

"The Baroness De Ghent is your stepmother." Exclaimed the King, half rising out of his throne "Then why did she tell us at the Masque that you were her servant?!"

"Francis," snapped Duke Michael, "If you will stop bellowing and sit down the girl will explain." King sat down and composed himself. Danielle continued.

"After my father died the Baroness stripped me of my rights as De Barbarac's daughter, hid my lineage from me and everyone else and forced me to be servant in my one home. Because of that a servant is what I have been for the last ten years."

"Why didn't you tell me that at the Masque?" said Henry stunned at what he had just learned.

"Well she wasn't exactly given a chance now was she?" snapped Asa glaring at Prince Henry. Henry hung his head again, embarrassed.

After that the rest of the story came out. Danielle's account of Crowing Henry with an apple when he tried to borrow her father's horse actually cracked up the king who poorly disguised his laughing as coughing and clearing his throat.

Danielle then told the rest of the story of her impersonation of a Comtesse to save Maurice and her second meeting with the Prince. She explained that not knowing that she was a noble and as such had every right to be there and wear that gown anyway, feared the punishment for dressing above her station and had given the Prince her mother's name not expecting to ever see him again.

That of course was not the case she had seen again and again. She told about saving him when they were ambushed by the gypsies, their subsequent friendship with the Gypsies and everything else, including, telling the Queen the truth about Marguerite's black eye and the necklace.

Here Asa took up the story telling about how he and his godparents had found Danielle unconscious in the mud on the road to Hauteford the night of the Masque. This earned Henry another round of glares. Making the dauphin feel about three feet tall. Asa told about nursing Danielle back to health his investigation into what was going on, and ended with an account of the Baroness and Le Pieu's attempts to kill them. Finally he explain that all this happened because the Baroness was trying to safe guard her scheme to make Marguerite the next queen of France.

When Asa finished the King was Livid. He ordered the Baroness to come forward again.

"What have you to say for yourself, Baroness?!" he snapped

"A-a woman would do practically anything for the love of a daughter your majesty. Perhaps I did get a little carried away." stammered the Baroness nervously. Neither the king nor the Queen were impressed the Baroness's answer. The king ordered the Baroness, Marguerite, and Le Pieu confined to their respective homes until he had thoroughly investigated the matter. Then he ordered Laurent to find and arrest Claude. Lastly he ordered Atlas to get out of Hauteford within the hour and not to come back.

Danielle and Asa turned and headed for the door after the king had dismissed the court. They had just emerged into the outer hallway when they heard running footsteps behind them. They turned to see Prince Henry hurrying to catch up with them.

"Danielle," he said, "I'm sorry for the way I've acted and for all the things I said and did, please forgive me."

"All right I forgive you," she said. Henry smiled and grabbed her hand to kiss it. But she pulled it away leaving him kissing the palm of his own hand.

"I said I forgive you, your highness," she said, "But that doesn't mean you have me or my heart again just like that, I trusted you with my heart once before and you betrayed that trust."

She turned to continue on her way.

"Danielle, Please," said Henry stepping in front of her.

Danielle stopped again but refused to look the prince in the eye.

"Asa," she said quietly Asa reach over and in one fluid motion grabbed a hold of Prince Henry picked him up and moved him out of Danielle's way. After he way was clear she turned to the Prince on last time.

"Actions speak louder than words, your highness," she said, "If you can be trusted, prove it!"

 **TBC ….**

 _Who will Danielle choose? Will it be the now repentant Prince or her Childhood friend Asa._

 _And what of the Baroness and Le Pieu, is this really the last we've heard of them and their scheming?_

 **Stay Tuned…**


	7. Chapter 7

Strongman 7

Chapter 7

After leaving Hauteford Danielle and Asa decided to go back to the Chateau du Lancret. Now that they had the Baroness off their backs Danielle decided that is was time to get the Chateau and Du Lancret estate books up to date. She suspected that they hadn't been touched since her grandfather died. She was right. The books had been poorly managed by an Executor, Comte la Croix who turned out to be less than honest. With a little nudging from Asa and the point of Danielle's dagger they convinced the old crook to turn over complete control of the Estate to her.

While she organized the money, she and Asa made plans to get the Du Lancret businesses back up and running properly. The Chateau had a farming business and a shipping business. Danielle discovered that that crooked executor had been selling off anything that wasn't nailed down rather than put forth the effort to try and run the business. At least they had gotten rid of him before he started selling off things from the main house. Later that day Danielle was still doing paperwork and Asa had gone out to see what equipment was left.

Finally Danielle decided to take a break. She had a feeling she was getting cross eyed from staring at papers and ledgers all morning. She got up and went out to see what Asa was doing. She rounded corner of the house and spotted smoked coming out of the chimney of the work shop. She walked in and stopped short. Asa was standing at the forge working on forging a new plowshare. He had taken off his shirt while he was working.

Danielle had forgotten how well defined his arms and chest were right down to the six pack abs. He was not only strong but under the loose fitting white shirts he always wore, he looked strong too.

Asa turned from the forge and laid the glowing hot metal on the anvil and began hammering it into shape. Danielle felt a little glazed over as she stood there watching him swing that hammer. After minute or so of hammering he seemed satisfied with the result and stuck the metal into the water bucket to cool. The loud hissing sound of water instantly changing to steam snapped Danielle out of her apparent daze.

Just then Asa looked up and saw her standing there still a little wide eyed. Then he looked down and remembered he was bare-chested.

"Oh sorry, Danielle," he said, "he turned and grabbed for his shirt, which hung on a wooden peg nearby, so fast that he almost dropped the hammer on his foot.

"Standing over that forge gets a little hot." He said blushing as he pulled on his shirt.

"Oh it's alright," said Danielle, blushing a little herself, "I-It's not like I haven't seen your chest before."

"Yeah, "Said Asa, "But we were just kids in a swimming hole then."

"So," said Asa desperately trying to change the subject, "Have you got the books in order?"

"Ugh," said Danielle, "not completely, organizing those books is turning out to be a bigger job than I expected. That old crook La Croix was selling off everything around here that wasn't nailed down!"

"You know that actually explains a lot," said Asa as he took the new plowshare out of the water and began to sharpen it, "At least it explains why we only have about half the livestock we're suppose to have around here and why two of the best plowshares were gone!"

"Right," said Danielle, "And don't forget when we finally caught up with him in Calais he was getting ready to sell one of my shipping company's best vessels the S.S. Nicolette!"

"Well," said Asa, "now that I think about it, word around Hauteford is that La Croix has something of a gambling problem!"

"Well, if he was selling off my family's possessions to get money for gambling or to pay off a gambling debt, it would certainly explain why he was about to let that boat go for less than half of what it was worth!" replied Danielle

"And who knows how long he had been dipping into the Chateau's cash reserves before that!" said Asa as he finished his task.

Danielle was about to reply when the sound of hoof beats coming up the road announced someone's arrival. The two friends hurried out to see who had come. They rounded the corner of the building and found Laurent standing there.

"Hello Laurent," Said Danielle greeting him warmly.

"Hello Duchess," said Laurent with a smile, "Their Royal Majesties would like to officially and personally invite you to attend A Royal Masque to be held one week from tonight."

"And," he added lowering his voice, "his highness the prince wanted to express his personal wish that you would attend."

"Please tell their Majesties that I shall be glad to attend." Replied Danielle. Laurent nodded and turned to go then he paused and turned back.

"Any message for the prince," he said

"None." Replied Danielle definitively.

"I see you don't intend to make this easy on Henry," said Asa as they watch Laurent disappeared down the road on his horse.

"no," said Danielle, "I do not! After what he did to me he deserves to sweat, besides I haven't decided yet if I going to give him another chance at all!"

The next day Danielle and Asa had breakfast with the Duke and Duchess Le Valle. After filling them in on everything, they set out for Calais it was time to get the shipping business running properly again.

When they reached Calais they learned that La Croix and put an unscrupulous man named Jacques Durant in charge of the shipping business because, for a price, Durant would look the other way let La Croix do whatever he wanted with the company's assets.

Durant was more than a little surprised when Asa and Danielle barged into this office unannounced interrupting as he was counting his ill gotten profits.

"Who do you think you are?!" he thundered, "You've no right to come barging into my office like this."

"I have every right," Danielle snapped back, "I am Danielle De Barbarac, I am also the Duchess du Lancret and I believe you're sitting in my chair and embezzling my money!"

For a split second Durant looked like a man caught red handed. Then he suddenly shouted,

"Boys!"

Two burly looking men came rushing into the room through the door behind Asa. Asa didn't even look back, fists shot up and back of his shoulders colliding with faces of the on rushing men and knocking them backwards. They bounced off the walls on either side of the door and hit the floor unconscious. Before Durant could react Danielle had him in a hammer lock and pinned face down on the desk.

"Asa the window please," she said

The People down on the docks outside were more than a little surprised when the upstairs window of the Du Lancret company' building opened and Durant came flying out. He landed in a pile of Junk there on the dock. A split second later his two cronies landed on top of him.

Danielle stuck her head out the window.

"Oh and Durant, You're fired." With that she pulled her head back in and shut the window.

######

La Croix walked in the front door of the Manor de Barbarac. The Baroness De Ghent was in the drawing room pacing like a caged animal. She considered being under house arrest the ultimate indignity.

"Baroness de Ghent," he said, "I am Viscomte Lucian La Croix, I was executor in control of Du Lancret until Julian's granddaughter was found alive. She and her ally Asa the boy Duke had taken over the Estate and through men and my men out."

"Well what do you expect me to do about it?!" snapped the Baroness, "I'm under house arrest and not exactly in the royal court's good grace's right now!"

"I make a deal with you," said La Croix, "I know that you have more contacts in and around Hauteford than just Claude. You help me contact a few mercenaries and I'll arrange for you to escape."

"Look," said The Baroness if you're thinking about sending more mercenaries after Danielle and that boy Asa, don't waste your money. That boy's strength is inhuman and Danielle is almost a prodigy with a sword. Your mercenaries would get torn apart."

"No I have a different plan," said La Croix, "Your schemes failed because you, Claude and Le Pieu always tried the direct approach. I think that we can win if we divide and conquer. All we have to do is separate Danielle from her friend Asa. They won't be near as formidable apart."

TO BE CONTINUED…

 _ **So the Baroness is not out of this yet?**_

 _ **And what does Cunning new foe have in store for our intrepid duo.**_

 _ **In the next chapter, the second Masque, a Jealous Prince, and a devious plot.**_

Please **Read** And **Review.**


End file.
